


Crush

by ksatriabawangmerah



Series: A Million Lights [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Established Relationship, First Love, Jealousy, M/M, not a pedophile story
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksatriabawangmerah/pseuds/ksatriabawangmerah
Summary: Hikaru baru tahu bahwa cinta pertama Akira (ya, pacarnya, Akira!) waktu masih berusia 13 tahun tak lain tak bukan adalah musuh bebuyutannya, si pedofil creepy Ogata Seiji. Please!





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Hikaru no Go by Hotta Yumi & Obata Takeshi, 1999  
Berada pada setting dan universe yang sama dengan Kelopak Wisteria Kering, fokus pada cerita fluff seputar hubungan Hikaru dan Akira

.

Akira, Hikaru baru tahu, punya kink terhadap pria dewasa yang maskulin dan elegan. Dan agak-agak creepy. Ogata, contohnya. Fakta ini baru mengemuka ketika rival yang sudah 4 bulan menjadi kekasihnya itu menyatakan bahwa dulu, dulu sekali, ketika ia masih SMP, Akira ternyata sempat menaruh gejolak perasaan pada si makhluk mengerikan yang pada dasarnya adalah kakak seperguruannya tersebut.

Jujur saja Hikaru tidak mengerti bagaimana sesi kencan mereka, yang awalnya diisi permainan go di salon Touya seperti biasa, mendadak berubah jadi mimpi buruk.

"Haaaaaaah?!" teriaknya histeris, disaputi horor, ketika Akira mengkonfirmasi fakta tersebut. "Serius, Akira? Ogata? Si pedofil itu?"

"Dia bukan pedofil!" muka Akira merah bak kepiting, tapi ia masih sempat-sempatnya membela si creep itu, tak lain tak bukan di depan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Kalau kau dan dia ada hubungan ketika kau masih 13, apa yang bukan pedofil!" Hikaru merasa sesuatu menggeremang memerindingkan bulu kuduknya. Dia tidak takut hantu, sumpah, tapi yang ini membuatnya ingin merayap masuk lubang semut dan tak keluar lagi hingga berakhirnya Zombie Apocalypse.

"Apa yang ada hubungan? Aku cuma naksir sepihak!" tegas Akira. "Aku jelas tahu diri, tidak mungkin Ogata-san mau padaku, dia sudah punya cewek waktu itu," ia menunduk, mempermainkan tutup goke. "Lagipula, kan wajar kalau naksir orang yang lebih tua…," kalimat terakhir keluar dengan suara kecil dan agak mencericit, seakan dia tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri.

Hikaru masih belum bisa melepaskan rasa dingin yang menjalari tubuhnya. "Ugh, tapi Ogata… Kalau Ashiwara aku bisa mengerti…"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau tidak suka Ogata-san, tapi dia tidak seperti di pikiranmu, tahu! Begitu-begitu juga dia perhatian, tulus, pekerja keras, persisten…"

"Ambisius, keras kepala, menghalalkan segala cara…," sambung Hikaru. "Dia dulu mendorongku ke dinding sampai bahuku memar, Akira! Kau kan jadi saksi waktu itu, waktu ayahmu sakit!"

"Makanya kubilang dia persisten…"

"Keras kepala kan definisi persisten."

"Itu makna peyoratifnya! Tapi kan intinya bukan itu! Ogata-san memang dari dulu dikenal gigih mengejar sesuatu, makanya dia bisa ada di puncak dunia go sekarang! Lagipula yang dulu itu kan bukan salahnya, kau yang selalu menutup-nutupi soal Sai…"

Nah, mulai deh.

"Kenapa sih, kau membela Ogata terus? Memangnya kau masih naksir si creepy itu?"

"Bukan begitu, aku cuma ingin meluruskan pandangan negatifmu soal dia! Dia kan yang dulu mensponsorimu untuk masuk Insei, Hikaru. Tunjukkan sedikit terima kasih, lah…"

"Huh, aku baru akan berterima kasih padanya kalau neraka membeku!" tegas Hikaru, memalingkan muka dengan kesal. Atau lebih baik: dia akan berterima kasih pada Ogata dengan menunjukkan dia bisa membantai makhluk berkacamata itu di atas goban, kalau bisa merebut ketiga gelarnya sekalian.

Hah, biar dia tahu rasa! Sudah kasar, masih juga seenaknya jadi cinta pertama kekasih orang…

Tapi, Akira mengaku dia suka Ogata semasa SMP. Itu kan berarti waktu dia sedang panas-panasnya mengejar Hikaru. Selama ini, Hikaru mengira obsesi Akira terhadapnya (baca: terhadap Sai) adalah fondasi bagi hubungan mereka. Betapapun tinggi harga diri Hikaru yang tidak mau menerima bahwa hubungan mereka masih terbayang-bayangi sosok lain, setidaknya Sai sudah tiada kini, dan Hikaru sendiri sudah berhasil membuktikan bahwa ia adalah rival yang layak bagi Akira. Tapi kalau Akira pada masa itu menganggap tinggi pria lain…

"Huh, rupanya aku memang kegeeran!" gumamnya pelan, sayangnya tidak terlalu pelan untuk tidak dapat ditangkap telinga awas Akira.

"Kegeeran apa?"

Hikaru mendelik pada pacarnya itu. Wajah Akira benar-benar polos sewaktu bertanya, seolah-olah dia tidak baru saja membuatnya keki dengan menyatakan bahwa kisah persaingan mereka yang berbalut romantisme dan obsesi satu sama lain sejatinya sama sekali tidak punya arti lebih dari sekadar … yah, "persaingan".

"Masa kau tidak tahu?"

"Soal apa?"

"Ih, masa aku harus bilang sih?"

"Kalau kau tidak bilang mana aku bisa tahu!"

Hih, serius deh si Akira ini! Dan semua orang bilang bahwa Hikaru-lah yang bebal dan tidak sensitif.

"Kukira dari dulu kau suka padaku!"

"Maksudmu waktu kau baru 13? Yang benar saja, kita cuma berapa kali bertemu, memangnya? Jangan lupa, kau menghina profesi pemain pro, menolak ajakanku bermain, bahkan menutup jendela di depan mukaku, di hadapan teman-temanmu! Dan begitu kita bertemu lagi, kau bermain buruk sekali! Bagaimana ceritanya aku bisa naksir padamu?"

Huh, kalau semua dijembrengkan begitu sih…

"Iya, iya, aku sadar levelku sangat rendah," gerutu Hikaru. "Jadi begitu, ya? Tipemu adalah cowok yang jago main go?"

Rasanya yang itu tidak perlu ditanyakan, kan? Mana mungkin seorang Touya Akira mau mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit saja pada makhluk jelata? Syarat mendapat perhatian Akira itu hanya satu: mengalahkannya di atas goban dengan permainan super-brilian yang membuatnya tercengang. Mungkin kalau Sai bereinkarnasi jadi kodok yang bisa main go, Akira bakal naksir padanya.

Di titik itu muka Akira kembali merah padam dan suaranya terbata-bata ketika berucap, "Ka-kata siapa?" Hah. Bingo!

Decakan sebal Hikaru menggema di ruang salon yang (untungnya) sepi itu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30 malam, sehingga para pelanggan termasuk Ichikawa-san sudah pulang, meninggalkan Hikaru dan Akira yang (katanya) hendak berlatih mempersiapkan diri untuk Liga Honinbou.

"Sudah kuduga! Kau cuma suka aku karena kau penasaran denganku. Coba, misalnya aku cuma pelajar biasa, atau kemampuanku standar-standar saja. Pasti kau takkan melihatku dua kali."

Akira kelihatannya (akhirnya) sadar bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang cemburu dan merajuk, karena ia tersenyum dan menggeser kursinya mendekati Hikaru.

"Hikaru, siapapun yang aku suka dulu, itu kan dulu. Sekarang cuma ada kamu, kan?"

"Halah, gombal!"

"Serius."

"Kau cuma perhatian padaku setelah aku jadi pro… Oh, tunggu, kau baru benar-benar perhatian padaku setelah aku mengalahkanmu di Agon Kiriyama Cup!"

"Tidak juga. Kan aku memberimu jimat sewaktu kau mau bertanding di Shinjin O, ingat?"

Hikaru ingat kejadian itu, sekitar dua tahun lalu, sewaktu ia baru berusia 17. Hikaru, Waya, dan para pro muda lain berangkat ke Nagoya untuk Kejuaraan Shinjin O, yang tidak bisa diikuti Akira. Sebagai Dan-7, Akira terlalu sibuk dengan jadwal pertandingannya yang sangat padat. Itu belum ditambah sekolah dan les yang sangat menyita waktu, berhubung saat itu ia sudah kelas 2 SMA dan berencana untuk melanjutkan kuliah.

Karena jadwalnya juga, Hikaru tidak sempat bertemu dengan Akira di salon pada hari sebelum kepergiannya ke Nagoya, sedangkan hari itu ia harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Jujur saja, ia agak-agak bete hari itu. Itu, sebelum ia melihat Akira berlari di sepanjang peron stasiun, mencari-carinya di antara lautan calon penumpang, tak peduli ia diomeli ibu-ibu dan hampir diringkus satpam. Dan ternyata, Akira mencarinya hanya untuk memberinya jimat, beserta doa agar ia memenangkan gelar pertamanya—yang walau tidak seprestisius 7 Titel, tetap saja gelar yang terpandang di kalangan para pemain muda.

Wajah Hikaru merah sekali, sehingga ia habis-habisan digoda Waya. Akira, tidak sepertinya, sangat rasional hingga tak pernah percaya hal-hal gaib begituan, karenanya ia sangat kaget Akira sampai membeli jimat segala. Apapun, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya atas satu gestur kecil itu. Ia menyimpan jimat itu di balik kaosnya, dan merasakan tekadnya untuk memenangkan kejuaraan itu kian berlipat ganda. Ia sukses memboyong gelar juara tahun itu, menang dari Yashiro dengan selisih 2,5 moku, dan kembali pada Akira dengan wajah sumringah.

Itu bukan awal hubungan mereka, tentu. Terus terang saja, Hikaru pada saat itu masih tidak bisa mendefinisikan hubungan mereka selain rival dan sahabat—walaupun sepertinya nyaris setengah Ki-In menyangka mereka pacaran. Jujur saja, ia baru sadar bahwa ada percik-percik sesuatu yang lain yang ia rasakan pada Akira beberapa bulan sebelumnya, pada pelaksanaan Hokuto Cup ketiga, ketika mereka menghabiskan satu bulan setengah Training Camp di rumah Touya. Tapi saat itu, ia terlalu takut untuk mengakui perasaannya, apalagi menyatakannya pada Akira. Oh, bahkan ia tidak berani berasumsi bahwa Akira gay, lebih lagi menaruh minat terhadapnya. Setahunya (yang juga diketahui seisi dunia go), satu-satunya cinta sejati Akira hanyalah goban.

Tapi kalau mendengar hal ini dari Akira…

"Kau … suka padaku … sejak Shinjin O?"

Itu informasi baru, sungguh! Jika begitu, sungguh sia-sianya waktu 2 tahun yang mereka habiskan untuk pendekatan, saling bertanya-tanya apa perasaan masing-masing, melempar kode dan mengerling… Huh, seharusnya ia mendengar kata Waya…

"Ta-tapi waktu itu kan aku belum memenangkan apapun…"

"Makanya, aku kan tidak pernah bilang aku suka seseorang hanya karena go-nya."

Di titik itu, Hikaru memicing skeptis.

"Aku serius! Oke, mungkin permainan go-mu menjadi salah satu faktor utama, tapi aku baru sadar aku benar-benar suka padamu justru setelah aku lebih jauh mengenalmu, setelah aku menjadi sahabatmu. Aku baru tahu bahwa ada banyak sisi dari dirimu yang sebelumnya luput dari perhatianku. Aku baru tahu kau setia kawan, punya rasa keadilan yang tinggi, perhatian, penyayang…"

"Pelupa, berantakan, tidak bisa beberes, ceroboh, tukang telat, tidak bisa mandiri, bodoh, berpikiran pendek, reaktif…," Hikaru menambahkan seratus sifat buruk yang selalu didaftar Akira setiap kali mengomplain apapun yang ia lakukan.

"Tidak ada yang sempurna, kan? Kau sendiri selalu bilang aku OCD dan kelewat kompetitif… Tapi kau mau menerima aku dengan segala kekuranganku. Dan kita punya tujuan yang sama, visi yang sama. Kurasa itu cukup."

Akira mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh wajah Hikaru. Lebih dari apapun, ada determinasi di sorot matanya yang meyakinkan Hikaru bahwa apa yang ia ucapkan adalah apa yang sungguh-sungguh keluar dari hatinya. Atau kepalanya, apapunlah. Jika Akira memang sungguh hanya melihatnya karena go, berarti Hikaru hanya perlu berusaha lebih keras, keras, dan keras untuk menjaga perhatian Akira tetap terarah padanya, bukan?

Lagipula Akira mengatakannya tadi: mereka punya visi yang sama. Mencapai Kami no Itte. Itu adalah target seumur hidup, kan?

Diangkatnya tangannya untuk meraih tangan Akira dan diarahkannya ke bibirnya. Jemari Akira agak berbau khas hand sanitizer. Bocah itu belakangan punya kebiasaan selalu mengoleskan hand sanitizer kapanpun dan di manapun—khususnya sebelum dan setelah menyentuh biji go, yang artinya sekitar 20 kali sehari—setelah terjangkit thypus enam bulan lalu. Biasanya Hikaru selalu ribut tangannya bau steril rumah sakit, dan menolak Akira menyentuhnya sebelum cuci tangan lagi. Tapi entah mengapa, hari ini itu membuatnya merasa tenang.

Akira mengartikan kecupan Hikaru sebagai persetujuannya untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Yang seharusnya tidak perlu—mengingat Hikaru toh sudah memberikan izin dua bulan lalu, sejak ia menyerahkan keperjakaannya pada Akira pada malam Valentine—, tapi Akira selalu bersikukuh bahwa ia butuh persetujuan Hikaru bahkan untuk hal sekecil "berciuman", dasar si makhluk sok-gentleman itu. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hikaru, yang Hikaru sambut dengan suka hati dalam ciuman yang dalam dan panjang.

Untung Ichikawa-san dan para pelanggan sudah pulang, pikir Hikaru. Ia tak mau kejadian sebulan lalu—ketika ia dan Akira tertangkap basah sedang berciuman (uhm, 'berbuat yang tidak-tidak') di toilet—sampai ke telinga sang Meijin Ad Honorem. Entah siapa yang mengadu, mengingat Ichikawa-san, yang memergoki mereka saat itu—jujur, Hikaru tidak tahu apa urusannya cewek itu masuk ke toilet pria—tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu (ya kan?). Yang jelas, Akira bilang ia habis-habisan diceramahi ibunya lewat telepon, dan sejak saat itu tidak mau lagi melakukan apapun di salon, bahkan sekadar berciuman.

Setelah sekitar setengah menit saling memagut bibir dan beradu lidah, adalah Akira jua yang terlebih dahulu memutuskan ciuman untuk menarik napas panjang. Dia, bagaimanapun, punya kapasitas paru-paru yang tidak terlalu besar, pikir Hikaru setengah menyesal.

Meratapi momen romantis yang terlalu cepat hilang, Hikaru tak bisa menahan diri untuk menggoda sang Meijin muda itu. "Akira, yakin kau tidak lebih suka pria dewasa yang sudah berumur? Bagaimana dengan Ichiryuu-sensei?"

"Hikaru!" teriak Akira dengan muka semerah panggangan barbeque, di bawah derai tawa kekasihnya.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> Halo... ini one-shot ga penting yang mendadak kepikiran pas aku lagi ngerjain UTS, daripada ngeganggu konsentrasi mending aku tulisin aja deh... Btw cerita ini dicross-posted di Fanfiction.net
> 
> R&R guys?


End file.
